cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmapocalypse
The Grandmapocalypse is an "End-Game" event that occurs once certain conditions are met. The Grandmapocalypse affects both the 1.0 Update of the game, as well as the pre-update version. Cookie Clicker v.1.03 The Grandmapocalypse returned alongside various other grandma-related updates in version "1.03", which was then quickly updated once again with only Grandmapocalypse-related updates in version "1.031". It is triggered after buying the "One mind" upgrade from the Research Facility. Known effects of this event include the background changing into a painting of grandmothers slowly acquiring a demonic appearance and the Red Cookie occasionally (or once angered enough, always) appearing instead of the Golden Cookie . The Stats page gets a "Special" column which indicates the moody old ladies' mood, from "Awoken", to "Displeased" and finally "Angered". The version 1.5019 of the game source code shows that Grandmapocalypse has currently no effect on the gameplay, excluding the creepy background and the appearance of Red Cookies. Once the Grandmapocalypse occurs, the primary way to revert to a non-apocalyptic state is to purchase/toggle the Elder Covenant, which is worth exactly 6,666,666,666,665 cookies. It is the last upgrade that can be researched in the Bingo Center (after the Elder Pact) and puts a definite hold to the Grandmatriarchs' wrath and permanently reverts their state of mind to "appeased". This results in the background changing into its orginal blue self and absence of the Red Cookie. This purchase results in a 5% reduction of your CPS. In order to return to the anarchic state of the Grandmapocalypse, the Elder Covenant can always be revoked at a cost of 6,666,666,666 cookies (approximately 1/1000th the cost of (re-)making the contract). This also restores your CPS to normal. A way to put a temporary hold to the Grandmapocalypse is buying the Elder Pledge. Spending a few cookies on the Elder Pledge will put the genocidal grandmas to rest for 30 minutes. During this time their mood displays as "appeased". Every time an Elder Pledge is bought, its price goes up by a factor of 8, capping at 549,755,813,888 (meaning once this point is reached, it's actually "cheaper" during continual active play to leave the Covenant in place until you're making approximately 6.1 billion CPS - or 5.8 with it in place. Even whilst idling, if you're going to be away for less than about 12 hours, or proportionally much longer at lower production rates, it can actually be more "expensive" to break and remake the Covenant than just leaving it be). The upgrade Sacrificial Rolling Pins doubles the time of peace, making it an hour long, and halves the breakpoint where the Covenant ceases to be cost effective to 3.05 billion CPS (where also you need to be AFK for 24+ hours to make breaking and re-making it worthwhile). The Grandmapocalypse can also be stopped by selling all of your grandmas. Doing this causes the Grandmatriarchs' status to disappear from the Stats page, causes Red Cookies to stop appearing, and reverts the news ticker to the standard collection of headlines. The typical Grandma quotes that occur upon selling a grandma also appear. Buying at least one grandma will restart the Grandmapocalypse at the point you left off. Background changes As the apocalypse goes on the Grandmatriarchs go haywire, with each Bingo Center/Research Facility related upgrade a bit more. Grandmas1.jpg|Awoken Grandmatriarchs, after buying the One Mind upgrade. Grandmas2.jpg|Displeased Grandmatriarchs, once you purchase Communal Brainsweep. Grandmas3.jpg|Finally, the angered Grandmatriarchs, after the Elder Pact is acquired. Special Messages The messages in the top change depending on the Grandmatriarchs' status. In Cookie Clicker Classic The Grandmapocalypse starts once you've accumulated over 1,000,000 cookies and have purchased a portal. The screen becomes covered in a shaking, flashing, tiled background of grandmas. As you gain more cookies, the Grandmapocalypse becomes more intense, with more images of different grandmas of various sizes and intensity. The Elder Pledge The Grandmapocalypse can be temporarily stopped by purchasing the Elder Pledge, an upgrade which becomes available after accumulating over 2,000,000 cookies. The first iteration of this upgrade costs 666,666 cookies and increases the effectiveness of your clicking, and boosts the cps of your grandmas based on your number of portals. Strategies The boost in CPS from purchasing the elder pledge can be a huge gift in the beginning of the end game of Cookie Clicker. Players can increase their clicking output by over 100x with enough cursors which can give a huge boost to cookie output when saving for additional time machines or the coveted Antimatter Condenser. Because of this, players will often save more cookies than necessary to purchase the next item they want for the sole purpose of reaching over 2,000,000 cookies to buy the elder pledge to quickly recover the necessary cookies for purchasing another portal. Trivia *Orteil: "I'll probably make the Grandmapocalypse more interesting in a Halloween update". *Sometimes, switching windows can cause the grandma background to get 'stuck' in its current state until you buy another upgrade that changes it. Category:Cookie Clicker Classic Category:Post 1.0 Updates Category:Gameplay